Interviewing the Koopalings
by SuperSmasher123
Summary: Ref Lakitu and Bowser Jr. interview the Koopalings! And they try to ask questions that will anger, annoy, or embarress them! Join Ref and Junior as they discover the sercets behind the Koopalings.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my 3****rd**** story, Interviewing the Koopalings!**

**Ref Lakitu: Here, we will ask the Koopalings embarrassing and/or personal questions.**

**Bowser Jr.: I'm joining this ride too!**

**Both: Let the embarrassment begin with Larry!**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Mario. I own Ref Lakitu. **

* * *

Chapter 1 Larry Koopa

Ref Lakitu: Hey, everybody! Welcome to my new show, Interviewing the Koopalings!

Bowser Jr.: And I'm the co-host!

Ref Lakitu: Now let's start with Larry! Say hi!

Larry: Uh… Hi!

Ref Lakitu: So Larry, what's it like being the youngest of the Koopalings, not counting Jr.?

Larry: Well, It makes me feel kind of left out on things. I mean Ludwig and Iggy are geniuses. Lemmy and Wendy like to perform. Roy and Morton are very strong. Junior is Papa's favorite. And who am I?

Bowser Jr.: I know who you are!

Larry: Don't answer that!

Ref Lakitu: Anyway, next question: You like sports right?

Larry: Yeah, why do you ask?

Ref Lakitu: Okay, then what are your biggest fails in sports?

Larry: And why should I answer that?!

Ref Lakitu: Because your dad is watching.

Meanwhile, in Bowser's room, Bowser is sitting in front of a large flat screen TV.

Bowser: Larry, answer the question if you know what's good for you!

Larry: Fine, my biggest fail was the time I lost a tennis tournament my siblings and I made. It was me verses Junior. Junior had an advance and 1 set. He hit the ball to me. I was about to hit it until it hit me in the eye. Not only did I lose, but I got sent to the hospital.

Bowser Jr.: I said I'm sorry!

Ref Lakitu: Okay, so who's your favorite of your siblings?

Larry: Well, I would have to say Junior. Sure he got me in the hospital and he's Papa's favorite, but he's also the youngest of all of us.

Bowser Jr.: Yeah, so.

Larry: So I was once the youngest. Roy always bullied me; Morton always called me a baby. I always wanted a little brother and that's when Junior was born.

Ref Lakitu: Wow that was heart-warming, anyway, who's your least favorite of your siblings?

Larry: Roy. He always bullied me and he still does!

Roy and Morton: Baby! HAHA!

Larry: STOP IT!

Ref Lakitu: That's all the time we have! Next is Morton!

Morton: Uh oh.

Larry, Roy, and Bowser Jr.: Oh yeah!

Morton: Shut up!

Everyone else: We wonder when you will!

* * *

**What do you think? I hope you guys liked it! Anyway, feel free to submit questions for the Koopalings and try to make them embarrassing as possible! They might appear here!**

**Ref Lakitu: See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to my 3****rd**** story, Interviewing the Koopalings!**

**From now on, I will try to write my stories in a story format because of certain reasons. Also, I can't accept any questions and please stop submitting them (again because of certain reasons.)**

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I was too busy playing New Super Mario Bros. 2 and it is awesome. **

**Anyway, now to start with Morton!**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Mario. I own Ref Lakitu. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Morton Koopa Jr.

"Anyway time to get some dirt on you, Morton" said Ref "First question, why do you talk a lot?" Morton said "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't talk too much. I talk as much as the average Koopa does. You're the one who talks a lot." Morton kept blabbing on and on for the next minute until Roy stuffed a crumbled bag of popcorn he got from Junior into his mouth. "SHUT UP!" shouted Roy. Morton swallowed the bag and said "What was that for?!" "Simple" Roy said "To get you quiet until the next question" Morton replied with "Why is he even here?!" "To shut you up when you start rabbling about nothing" said Junior.

"Next question, what's with the star on your face?" said the Lakitu. "Well, most people think it is a tattoo, but it's actually a birth mark. Why would people think it is tattoo? I had this thing since I was born. Do you think they give babies tattoos?" Morton kept talking until Roy stuffed his mouth with popcorn. "SHUT UP!" screamed Junior and Ref. Roy simply snickered. Morton swallowed the popcorn and shouted in Roy's face. "STOP IT!" shouted Morton. "Hey, they're paying me." replied Roy. "How much?" said Morton. "One thousand coins." said Roy. "WHOA! That's a lot!" said Morton with a hint of jealously. Ref then said "You bet your shell it is!"

"Next question, have you been publicly humiliated before?" said Ref Lakitu while adjusting his glasses. "Uh… no." said Morton. "Liar!" said Roy. "Okay Roy, explain." said Ref. "Well, it happened a few years ago. Morton and I were in to skateboarding. He jumped off the ramp and his skateboard broke mid-flight. Morton landed on a grind rail and the skateboard parts hit his head. Luckily, I recorded the entire thing. We watch it every Saturday." said Roy. Junior and Ref were laughing. "STOP IT!" screamed Morton.

"Anyway, Morton, which one of your siblings do you like the most?" said Ref while Junior gave him some popcorn. "Well, I would say Lemmy or Iggy. They tell me to shut up the least." said Morton before being interrupted by Roy. "I thought I was your best friend!" said Roy. "I only tag along with you because I don't want to get hurt." replied Morton. "Makes sense to me." said Bowser Jr.

"Okay, last question, which one of your siblings do you hate the most?" said the Lakitu munching on some popcorn. "Well, I would say Ludwig. He always, and I mean ALWAYS tells me to shut up. Why is he telling me that?! His so-called symphonies are ear-splitting. I mean-"Morton was then knocked out by Roy. "At least it was his last question." said Ref throwing his crumbled up bag at Morton's head. Roy then said "Good, so, where's my money? " "Hear it is!" said the bandana-wearing Koopa. Junior then threw a brief case at Roy. Said brief case hit Roy's head, knocking him out. "Anyway, that's all the time we have. Next time, we will be interviewing Wendy!" "Speaking of Wendy, where is she?" said Junior.

Meanwhile, Wendy was playing Mario Kart 7 with Ludwig, Iggy, and Larry. "Yeah! First place!" said Iggy (he was playing as Metal Mario.) "Nice job" said Ludwig (he was playing as Yoshi.) "Good job, I guess." said Larry in a depressed ton (he was playing as Shy Guy.) "Hey, what's with you?" said Wendy, who was happy about getting 2nd (she was playing as Peach.) "This whole interviewing thing." said Larry "I was humiliated on national television." "I heard they finished torturing Morton. And that Wendy is the next victim." said Lemmy running or should I said bouncing into the room. "Great." said Wendy.

* * *

**What do you think? I hope you guys liked it! **

**Ref Lakitu: See ya!**


End file.
